Nau Wale No
by Meredith McGarrett
Summary: Just another ending to Huaka'i Kula (Field Trip) with a little Steve whump and a tiny bit of Danny whump. Nau Wale No means 'Just for you'.


**Nau Wale No**

Steve and young Lucy from the Aloha girls were running through the jungle, on uneven terrain, while being followed by a dangerous felon.

Lucy is breathing heavily as they continued to run.

Shots are fired and blasting through the trees.

Ron had been amateur hour in contrary to Hines. Hines was dangerous, only due to Steve's smart moves Lucy and Steve had been able to steal away quietly. But after Hines had shot Ron in cold blood, Lucy let out a scared scream alerting Hines to what they're doing, escape and evade. Steve had already realized what he needed to do.

Get Lucy out of this predicament safely and unharmed.

He had to find cover for her, that was the mission objective now so he focuses on that. When Lucy and Steve were off the main trail, hidden by the trees and green leaves blocking them from getting seen Steve saw something, a good space to hide a small kid with millions worth of diamonds on her.

"Is he coming?" Lucy asks, looking around frightened.

"Yeah, he is coming, Luce." Steve said, looking around to make sure they're alone. "No, no, no." Lucy cried out, her breaths coming out in hectic and quickened breaths.

"We got a lead on him, Lucy."

"Lucy."

Steve gazed at her, calm. "I need you to hide here." He goes on, motions to the small space, hidden by leaves and greenery. "Lucy, listen to me. I am gonna lead him away from here. When it's safe I will come and get you."

"I wanna stay with you."

Lucy's voice told the SEAL that the young girl was on the verge of crying.

Freaked out because she is scared of being left alone here, on her own in the jungle while a crazy man with gun is after them.

"I promise I am coming back." Steve assures the young girl in a confident but quiet voice. He knew Hines couldn't be far behind. Lucy's voice was small, uncertain as she tells him she wants to stay with him. "Lucy, I will come back as soon as I have caught the bad guy. I promise. Come, come." Steve found an ideal hiding spot for Lucy.

"Crawl in there and no matter what you hear stay in here."

Without another argument Lucy crawled into it. Another assuring half smile before covering Lucy's hiding spot with leaves, hiding her in the jungle's greenery. _I will be_ _back._ Steve pauses for a second, then quietly wandered away from where Lucy is hidden. When he was far away enough, Steve tries to catch Hines' attention to lure him away from Lucy, she still had the diamonds and the black bag containing the diamonds on her.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve rushed through the jungle. Hines has spotted him. Now he was on the run, running for his life. Almost as soon as Hines had seen him in the thick of th jungle, he fired at him. Right now in this very second Steve is dodging bullets as he ran through the jungle.

The trees slow him down yet they also provide cover.

Another round barely missed him.

Steve went on, knowing Hines is after him and will not give up until he has the diamonds...

As Steve jumped over one log blocking the way he felt something painful just below his ribcage. A bullet hit him, where did not matter right now as Steve was busy running through the jungle.

Also, there was blood staining his shirt.

But Steve had no time to worry about that now.

Pushing the pain away, Steve stays focused on the mission. However, the bulllet wound had an impact on his lung capacity. Taking a deep breath was harder than it used to be, 'Push through the pain, you can do it', Steve thought to himself, pushing himself to a little harder to compensate. _Damn_ _it, a stray bullet just clipped me._ But despite the sudden painful sensation on his side Steve continued running.

Adrenaline sure is a _powerful_ thing.

Keeping him standing, functioning and running. Remaiing hopeful his team will have caught up to him by the time the adrenaline lets up and he crashes.

Hines caught up with him by the time he reaches a small river. _Escape and evade is no longer_ _an option._ Hines is still shooting, hoping to hit him in the process. A weird, hateful smile crosses Hines' features, Steve is now breathing harshly and unevenly, after having fallen headfirst into the river. At this time Steve halfway sits and leans against the rocks in the shallow end of the river. Hines appears, a messed up grin covering his face.

The pain below his left ribcage makes itself known again.

Stubbornly, Steve presses his lips shut and stares at Hines, waiting for what comes next, mentally preparing himself for what is about to come.

"Where are the diamonds, commander?"

The machine gun is still aimed at Steve who says nothing at first. "In the jungle." Steve then replies, pointing in the direction they just came. "Why don't you get them, I will stay here."

"Don't play with me, McGarrett." Hines yells out, angered.

"Give me the diamonds and no one else has to get hurt." "You will never get away with this, you know that?! This jungle is crawling with HPD and my team. They'll find you and lock you up, even if I don't make it outta here alive." Steve tells him with a weak smile, sure that Danny, Chin and Kono are out there, looking for him and Lucy.

He had no doubt that Danny had found a way out of the supply shed. "I want the diamonds _now_ or I am gonna shoot you." Another threat. Internally, Steve let out an unhappy chuckle.

 _You already clipped me, what's one more bullet hole._

Hines points the weapon at Steve who was in a pretty bleak position right now. Now would be a pretty good time for Danny to show up and save the day. But Steve knew that that was unlikely to happen. That he was on his own, facing a dangerous felon who would stop at nothing to get what he wants.

 _You forget_ _that you are dealing with a Navy_ _SEAL._ _We do not give up easily_.

"The diamonds? Kill me and you'll never find 'em." Steve points out, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

He ignores the fiery, intensifying pain from the graze on his side.

"First I will kill you, then I will find tat little girl and I will kill her too." Hines gritted out, lifting his gun aiming at Steve. As his finger was nearing the trigger a shot rings through the jungle.

Utter confusion and surprise painted on Steve's face.

When he realized Hines dropping bonelessly into the rocks, after a bullet tore its way through his abdomen, that he was still alive and breathing. Hines was dead before hitting the ground.

"Danny?!" Steve calls his partner.

Pure relief flooded Danny's veins when he heard Steve say his name. He had made it just in time to save Steve.

"I am here, buddy."

Danny hurries over to him.

"Where's Luce, Danny?" Steve rushed out hectically, worried about her. "Don't worry, Steve. Chin found her in the bushes, Lucy is safe." Danny assures him quickly.

Steve nodded, and leans back against the rock, a move that worries Danny as he watches his partner and best friend attentively, suppressing a groan as pain rushed through his left side. "How is your arm?" Steve wants as he looks at Danny, ignoring the persistent throbbing in his left side.

"It hates camping."

Danny pauses for dramatic effect but then goes on, telling Steve he's doing just fine. Danny picked up on the curious gaze Steve throws him. "Madeline patched me up at the campsite." Danny adds further information.

"But I really really, from the depth of my heart, hate camping."

For a moment Steve simply stares, then lets out a laugh. Danny frowns at Steve, wondering why he doesn't get up. "What's so funny, Steven?"

With that, Steve grows serious.

"I am just glad you're okay, Danno."

Quiet.

"I was worried."

"So was I." Danny knows what his best friend meant. Danny stretches out his good arm, for Steve to grab it. With some trouble Steve hoists himself upwards and to a standing position.

The commander was glad he had able to block out the pain.

Danny looks at Steve, his brows furrowing in concern as he observes how Steve staggers to the side slightly when reaching even ground. Danny frowns.

This screams injury.

The detective was almost sure of it.

"How are you, Steve?"

No reply.

"Any bullet holes I should know about?"

Danny's voice is tinged with underlying concern.

"Let's get back to the others." Steve avoids the question as he gets up, careful not jostle his aching side. "I need to see Luce and Grace, make sure they're okay." He mutters as he turns to gaze Danny who looked thoughtful at Steve. He was acting weird, knowing Steve they'd probably need medics.

"Come on, buddy." Danny guided him through the jungle.

When the two of them stumbled on the trail head Steve had paled noticeably, which was worrying to Danny. Danny had noticed that while they hiked back Steve had relied more and more on his support, yet he had made it to the road without collapsing and passing out.

But it was obvious that the SEAL was hurt and needed help.

"D'nny."

Steve breathed out, gazing up.

"You finally admitting you need help, you big lug?"

Danny felt his pulse increase. He had no idea what was wrong with his best friend however it is clear as day that Steve McGarrett is in trouble from a medical standpoint. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Danny watched in alarm as Steve's eyes no longer focused.

He snaps his fingers in front of the commander's face, attempts to get a reaction, anything, out of him.

"Steve?!"

Swallowing the rising panic, Danny

Danny flagged down the nearest officer and promptly ordered him to call an ambulance. "N' am'lance." Steve's feeble protest protest was immediate.

"I am sorry, buddy. But you don't get a vote right now." Danny murmured as he keeps Steve talking. Awake.

"Luce?"

The detective glances up, "Lucy is fine, buddy. Just relax and breathe for me. Can you do that?" A nod follows.

Drowsily Steve gazes at him out of half-lidded eyes.

Danny has more and more trouble keeping the tall man upright. He sees a squad car parked near the road. When he and Steve made it the last few meters Steve instany leaned against it, only Danny's tight grip on his arms keeps him from sliding down or falling forwards.

"S'rry, D'nny." Steve slurs, breathless.

"Would you focus on breathing, please?" Danny admonishes in a soft and caring voice. "No talking." _Save your energy._

Steve remains conscious as he makes Steve sit down.

"Sit before you fall down." To Danny's great astonishment the injured man obliged without much protest. "Danny, Steve, there you are." After looking up, Danny recognizes Chin running towards them. "What's going on with Steve?"

Chin Ho Kelly throws an alarmed glance at Steve before looking at Danny.

"Super SEAL is injured."

Danny kneels down next to Steve, grabs his wrist to feel for a pulse. "It's going a bit fast." Danny notes, his worries and concerns going up a notch, grimacing as he sees the increasing paleness of Steve's face. " 'm fine, stop fussing." Steve sounds scratchy and tired.

"You, shush."

Danny glares at the SEAL who counters with a weak grin. "Don' worry, Danno. I'll be fine." Steve's eyes twinkled before his lungs protested and he begins to cough rather violently. "Steve?!"

"Crap, Chin, he's getting worse, just keep your eyes open, look at me, babe, that's right." Danny said to keep Steve alert. _Steve_ struggles to stay conscious, the ppain had gotten worse and he started to feel the effects of the blood loss.

 _Just for a second_ , he thought to himself as his eyes slipped closed.

However, Danny had other plans.

"Hey, open your eyes. Stay awake."

He nudges Steve, causing his eyes to open a bit, his voice showing concern and distress at his partner's lack of proper response. Steve does respond, after some prodding.

A hint of a smile is on Danny's face.

"Look, I know it's hard but you gotta stay conscious, buddy. Medics will be here any second."

 _Why does he always manage to get himself hit?!_

Chin and Danny share concerned looks.

"There's something wrong with Steve's lungs."

Danny pats down Steve to search for the bullet hole.

Officer Pa'e called an ambulance. It should be here soonish. Very soon, Danny hoped as he watches Steve take a ragged breath. And another.

The commander's legs are splayed out on the ground, he leans against the car as Danny starts searching for an injury. Then Danny felt something sticky on his fingers. _Blood_ , his brain supplied.

"Chin."

Chin comes over, lips pursed in worry as he takes in the damage done to Steve's ribcage. "It is possible that the bullet cracked or broke some of his ribs." Chin surmises glumly.

"That could be why he's having trouble breathing now." Blood continues to escape through the wound. Danny isn't sure if it is s through-and-through or if the bullet is still inside Steve.

A low groan escapes Steve's mouth when Danny unintentionally jostles him.

"Ah, shit, buddy, I'm sorry."

" 's 'kay."

Steve tries to look at Danny, sees the blatant concern. His breaths quicken a bit, and his eyes seemed glazed over.

Even his breathing grew rougher.

Danny let out a sigh.

"When's that ambo coming?"

 _Think I got hit..._

 _No kidding,_ a voice sounding suspiciously like Danny's scolded him.

Steve focuses on breathing, feeling dizziness rise up in him. He wants to comfort his friends, tell them everything is going to be alright. But his eyes suddenly feel so heavy, his vision greys out out around the edges and then there's nothing at all as he sinks into oblivion.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Minutes after Steve succumbed to the darkness, Danny hears sirens coming nearer. A gush of air escaped his lips as he hovered over his partner whose eyes are closed. He was on his side, in the recovery position, with Danny regularly checking to see if Steve is breathing.

To _make sure_ he is. The ambulance comes to a halt with screeching brakes.

Seconds later, a pair of paramedics jumps out out, carrying the emergency bags over to the squad car. Danny is so relieved to see them.

"What's the story?"

"Commander Steve McGarrett suffered a gunshot wound to the left lower ribcage." Danny supplies helpfully, taking a step back to make room for the paramedics so that they can assess Steve. Get him to a hospital so that his injuries can be treated accordingly. "There's something wrong with his breathing." Danny adds, shaking his head in concern, "He lost consciousness five minutes ago."

Another ten, maybe fifteen minutes later the medics had Steve ready for transport, had him on a cardiac monitor and had put a temporary fix on the gaping bullet wound. "We're going. If you wanna come, jump in now." Harry, the senior medic tells them.

"Danny, you go with him, I'll talk to Kono about Steve. I'll meet you at the hospital, brah." Chin says to Danny, giving a tap on the shoulder to get him to move. "Yeah, I will go with him." Danny responds and climbs into the back of the ambulance. After taking a seat, the medic takes a look at the blonde man.

"Are you okay, detective?"

"Huh?"

The attentive paramedic nods towards the bandaged arm. "It's fine." Danny responds, mentally kicking himself. That sounds like something Steve would say.

"You got shot as well?"

Danny glanced down, staring at Steve's unmoving body. The continuous beeping of the cardiac monitor reassures him Steve is still alive. "Yeah, at the camp." Danny muttered, "Steve and a little girl were taken hostage, I, with the rest of the girls, got locked in a supply shed."

Grace, his beautiful daughter, had opened the door from the outside after ripping out the planks in the supply shed. Thankfully, there had been no foundation. If there had been, they'd still be locked inside, with no way of calling for help.

And Steve and Lucy would probably be in big trouble.

Steve would have been _dead_ if Danny hadn't gotten to the river in time.

That he realized now.

He let out a choked breath before trying to regain some control over his emotions.

"Just take care of Steve." He threw a concerned glance at the blood-soaked bandages on Steve's upper torso as the ambulance headed toward the nearest emergency department. "We are, detective." While replying the medic rechecks Steve's vital signs. There are still no signs of Steve regaining consciousness any time soon.

The ambulance arrives at the emergency department after twenty minutes. Danny is glad about that because in the last few minutes Steve's lung sounds had gotten worse, according to the paramedics.

Danny realizes they're worried about pneumothorax.

Caused by a rib puncturing a lung.

The gunshot wound itself.

Steve's gurney was rushed inside, leaving Danny standing there. "Detective, you should probably get that arm checked out by doctor." The medic points out as he gazes at Danny's bandaged arm.

Danny realizes the medic has a point there.

He'd probably need to take antibiotics as well considering he ran around through the jungle with bullet wound. But the Aloha girl leader had done a pretty good job. "I need to find out about Steve." Danny says as he walks towards the entrance. But before he can make his way over to the information desk he is cut off by a doctor.

"Sir, I-"

Danny impatiently interrupts him, "I am fine. I just need to find out about my best friend. He was shot, an ambulance just brought him in." Danny's voice rises, worry evident in his voice.

The doctor nods in a patient manner, ignoring the annoyed gaze Danny threw at him.

"I have an idea. You let me treat your arm and I will see what I can find out." The resident suggests, hoping Danny would agree to medical treatment. "Do what you need to do." Danny grumbles as the doctor leads him towards an exam room. "You're all set." The doctor tells Danny as he finished treating Danny's arm.

"Thanks for patching me up, doc."

Danny's sincere reply made the doctor smile slightly. "What about Steve?" Danny questions, a frown appearing on his face. The doctor sighs as he discards the used materials and utensils.

"I will see what I can find out." The doctor replies, "I am not making any promises."

Danny breathes out in a sigh.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

It was another two hours before Steve's primary physician would come out to the waiting room to update him, Chin and Kono on Steve's condition.

According to him, Steve had been incredibly lucky.

The bullet only grazed him. However, the bullet managed to crack one rib, and break the eleventh and twelfth rib. One of them punctured a lung, causing a combination of pneumothorax and haemothorax. The doctors put in a chest tube to drain the accumulated air inside the chest cavity, therefore relieving the pressure. "How is he?" Kono asked as she entered Steve's hospital room, Danny not having moved since the doctor allowed visitors. He sits in the recliner, his eyes moving between Steve's closed eyes and the continuously beeping cardiac monitor.

A tone he's familiar with, thanks to multiple hospital stays, when he and/ or Steve end up in the hospital again. Which is rarity in their line of work, sadly. Danny sighs as he ponders that fact.

Danny glanced up at Kono before responding: "He's still sleeping."

"The doctor says Steve'll be okay." Kono utters in a quiet tone, a slight frown covering her face as she takes a closer look at Danny's features. "Steve will wake up when he's ready." Kono's voice is slightly reassuring to Danny.

However, he never takes his eyes of Steve's lax face.

Willing him to to wake up.

Danny simply nods, while tightening his grip on Steve's hand, mindful of the IV providing him with fluids and other needed meds, then to the chest tube. The collection chamber filled with blood as time passed. Chin merely stares at the monitor, then back to Steve's face when Kono reached for his hand.

He shoots his cousin a grateful look that has some semblance to a smile.

"Steve will be okay, coz. He's a McGarrett." Kono Kalakaua says with conviction. "They're tough as nails." Danny still holds onto Steve's hand, wishing he would see his best friend's blue eyes looking back at him.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

A low groan escapes Steve's lips as his eyes flickered and then fluttered open. Steve blinks, as soon as his vision clears and the black intruding on his eye sight dissipates he sees the white ceiling, smells the hospital- typical smell of disinfectant and the steady beeping consistent with a heart monitor.

Steve frowns.

 _What happened this_ _time_ , he wondered quietly, his brows creasing.

 _Is Danny alright?_

Steve's eyes shot open at that thought. At that moment he felt a slightly coppery taste in his mouth. Something heavy was lying on his arm. He turned his head to the side, and his gaze fell on a dozing Danno. It just looked so adorable, Danny with his head on his arm.

A goofy grin spreads over Steve's face and he lets himself fall asleep, knowing that Danno is right here with him...


End file.
